


rain, rain go away

by exrui



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Weather, Comfort No Hurt, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: steve comforts erica through a bad storm with a song
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Erica Sinclair
Kudos: 22





	rain, rain go away

It was storming outside, thunder clapped loudly while the rain poured. Steve sighed and sunk into the couch. He was at the Sinclair's babysitting the kids and while he was still up, they were all passed out. He smiled when he saw Dustin shift against Lucas, while Mike and Will were huddled up together and El and Max were hugging on the farther end. But he snapped his eyes away and leaned towards the hallway when he heard a tiny yelp when a lightning bolt showed near. Curious, he got up quietly and looked into Erica's room to see her with her legs pulled tightly against her chest on her bed.

Knocking, he slowly made his way inside and plopped down beside her. That made her look up at him with narrowed eyes, "what are you doing?" He shrugged. "I heard you from up there, wanted to see what was up." He mildly gestured to the window as thunder roared once again, she rolled her eyes and flopped back onto her bed. "Well nothing is up, so you can see your way back out of my room." Erica scowled at the ceiling as Steve chuckled, not making any movement to leave. 

He flopped back beside her and she looked at him with wide eyes before folding her arms and looking back at the ceiling.

Bright lightning appeared again when thunder clapped louder than before, he turned to Erica as she gasped and flinched away. She sighed loudly and started mumbling to herself. Steve raised his eyebrows and attempted to hold back a laugh when he realized what she was singing.

"Really?" He snorted, she glared at him and slapped him hard on his chest, making him wheeze. "You're singing 'rain, rain go away'." He dissolved into a fit of laughter while she huffed beside him. "Yeah, and? It works! If you're gonna judge me, the offer of taking your as-" Steve turned to her with a bright smile. " _Hey_ , hey. I'm not judging!" She was sitting up now, so he had to look up at her. "In fact," Steve snapped his fingers in an 'ah-ha' moment. "I'll sing it with you." Erica stopped glaring and looked at him skeptically. "You will?" He nodded and started off. "Rain, rain go away..." he looked at her expectantly, and she smiled at him and joined in. "Come again some other day. If you don't, I don't care! I will pull your underwear!" Erica laughed and fell back on the bed again, making Steve chuckle at her joy.

They laid there, talking amongst themselves after their little laughs got out. But, Erica suddenly cut herself off when she was talking about something her auntie did and hopped out of her bed, heading to the window. Steve sat up as she started jumping up and down. "Look, Steve it worked!" He got up and followed her, to only stop a few feet away and stare in disbelief when he saw the peach hues in the sky. "Huh, I guess it did." She pointed a finger at him and she was smiling brightly. "I told you so! I bet you didn't believe me at first because you were too busy _laughing_." Erica mimicked his voice and he was ready to defend himself but all that came out was a snort and he grabbed her finger, pulling her into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> i still sing that song tO THIS DAY. TO THIS DAY. *in my deontay wilder voice*
> 
> but i looked up the original version and there ain't shit with 'if you don't, i don't care, i will pull your underwear' in it smh
> 
> !!!


End file.
